


Lock The Door

by Zighana



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Eavesdropping, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Because some situations are better left unexplored if she'd just locked the fucking door.





	Lock The Door

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that popped into my head was, "What would happen if Oscar accidentally caught Jasmine doing something she really shouldn't be doing in Ruby's bathroom?"
> 
> This takes place during the Lockdown episode.

There are certain things Oscar wishes he hadn't known about the annoying ass friend his little brother aligns himself with that calls herself Jasmine.

1) Her existence.  
2) Her atrocious fashion sense.  
3) Her "egg booty coughs".

And most importantly when he puts his hand on the doorknob.

"Ohh! Ah! Touch me there, papi!"

That. Especially that.

The scenario begins with him actually needing to go to the bathroom. Lock-down has officially been over and Cesar with his girlfriend issues with Monse (why he decided to make the stupid decision to fuck his best friend he'll never know) had stormed off into the night and it's then and only then did Oscar's bladder decide it needs to make a deposit in the porcelain throne. Too much beer and adrenaline.

He didn't bother with manners; Ruby was too scared of him and everyone was smart enough to stay out of his way if they wanted to see the next sun-up. Ruby is fuming with his thoughts, Jamaal stormed out in a huff over something he can't place...but the...loud one...the one he "smashed and then killed", is nowhere to be found. He figured she went home, but logic says otherwise. He's at the door, about to enter to relieve himself, when he hears this whiny, breathy, moaning. This sort of thing would normally turn him on, but it sounded...wrong. Horribly wrong.

He has two options now: leave and pretend this never happened or listen closely to pinpoint who is making such noise.

"Ah!" The high-pitched whine comes again. 

Fuck it, he's curious.

He presses his ear to the bathroom door, trying to piece together what is going on. When he hears the tell-tale noises of slickness and a hand moving against fabric, he puts two and two together and his eyes widen.

He's no stranger to sex, especially masturbation; men and women have needs and it's natural. He gets that. But there's no grown ass women in this house and god forbid those noises are coming from Monse...

He shudders at the thought. Olivia? Well...he doesn't really know her like that to feel too grossed out...

"Oh, fuck! I'm almost there! Faster, Spooky, faster..."

Did that voice...say his name?

Without thinking about it, his hand slips on the doorknob and it flings open to a sight that will burn itself into his mind for as long as he lives.

Jasmine freezes, dropping a toothbrush that...oh, God...

Silence is so thick you could slice it. Jasmine, for once in her life, is speechless. Fear, guilt, shame, confusion...he could read it all on her face.

"I-it's not..." Jasmine starts, but Oscar holds his hand up.

"Not. Another. Fucking. Word." He says.

"B-bu--"

He smacks the wall as a warning.

He backs away from the scene, closes the door, and leaves the house without another word.

They never spoke again.


End file.
